Insidious
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Naruto found something in the Scroll of Sealing. Something best left undisturbed. He found the truth. The TRUE reason why the villagers shunned him so, the reason for which he was so very feared. Now they'd best fear what he's become. Dark NarutoxHarem!
1. Insidious

_**Insidious**_

Facedown across a table in the darkest corner of a disreputable cantina slumped a man who wanted to disappear. This bar was a particularly good place to make the attempt. Primarily an unsung hangout, but attracting its share of ruffians as well, it was an after-hours dive boasting bottomless shadows in almost every corner. The air hung in dense, aromatic sheets that moved only when staggering beings passed through them. The music was wildly hybridized, like the bartenders, who glowered sullenly as they wiped grease-smeared glasses and spread pools of liquor in thin layers across the bar top.

An empty tankard of ale rested near the slumped man's shoulder. His face was determinedly hidden from view, as if the only conscious desire he had left in him was to keep it that way. When he came up for a drink, which had happened with decreasing frequency in recent hours, he kept his face carefully averted from the bar's patrons. Greasy hair protruded from what had once been a rigorously maintained queue. His robes were ill fitting and stained, the black garments tattered, their hititate around his arm faded and worn.

No one in the bar knew who the man was or what he had done. No one remembered who had brought him to this desolate patch of earth. They didn't care. They just wanted to be left alone to drink until their next shift came around. No one asked. No one bothered to notice that he seemed to mutter something to himself every few cycles, perhaps that too, was irrelevant in his mind.

The man who wanted to disappear had turned his back on the world, but it hadn't turned its back on him. Despite his very best efforts, he had been noticed. Inevitably so. A man with his injuries was rare enough, but one who could still pour a glass of brandy without spilling a drop...?

Word had spread, and that word was _trouble._

A woman with stark, scarlet hair entered the bar. She peered into the corners of this darkened den, studying every face and figure that she found there. All eyes turned to her for a moment, then someone with an upturned nose and a prominent belly raised his glass in a toast to the local regent. The rest of his table purred loudly in agreement. Now the focus on the bespectacled woman was forgotten; attention returned to frothing mugs, smoking pipes, and the clock.

Satisfied that no one was paying her any mind any longer, she turned her gaze to the southernmost corner of the bar. Her target was sitting exactly where she had expected him to be, showing no signs of alarm. She looked around the bar, making sure that attention had really, truly drifted away from her. She huffed softly and closed the rest of the distance between her and the man who remained slumped over his empty glass of ale.

She paused, expectantly.

Then she kicked the table, startling him awake.

The fallen man lifted his head with a jerk, revealing a disheveled shadow of warrior he had once been. His cheeks were hollow and thick with stuble. Dirty bandages, wrapped around his head, his his eye sockets from view.

"Oi, are you Uzumaki Naruto?" She inquired of him.

His voice was slurred.

"I've paid for this table. So whoever you are, get lost."

"I knew it." The sound of a chair, being scraped across the floor, reached his ears. "You _are_ him, after all." Whomever _they_ were, they'd just pulled up a seat. _Lovely._ His brow tightened in consternation, and he pulled a face. Silence greeted him. For a moment, he dared to hope that she, whomever she was, had given up and left him to his drink. It was a fleeting hope, and one he'd hoped to indulge.

"My name is Karin." She began slowly. "And I-no, The Five Nations, need your help."

_No such luck._

"Karin, was it?"

He pulled another face and gestured to his bandages.

"Do you see these?" He asked, dabbing at the rotten strips of fabric. "I'm no shinobi now. Not after this. I don't know who you are, and, quite frankly, I don't much care. What you think, the person you're looking for, well, you just missed him. He's dead. Gone. Buried. Six feet under. Sleeping with the fishes. Walking with the angels" He beckoned an obvious gesture that he hoped conveyed the proper sentiment of dismissal. "Now that that's settled, skeddadle. Beat it. Get lost. Try someone else, gaki."

_"G-Gaki?" _A vein throbbed in her forehead.

Feisty, this one.

"Shall I rephrase it for you, miss Kusagakure nin?" The words were edged with malice. "No, wait, don't tell me." The corners of his lips pulled down. "You're shocked. How did I know that you're from Iwa?" He didn't let her interrupt. "Perhaps it was the accent that gave you away? No?" He chuckled bitterly, rich with sarcasm that might have narrowed his eyes, had they been visible. "Maybe its the smell? Or the chakra, perhaps. By the way, how _is_ Orochimaru doing, anyway?"

For a moment there was silence.

He could feel her gaze boring into him, demanding answers. He gave none.

At last, she broke the impasse.

"H-How did you know all of that?"

He smiled; it was little more than a pained grimace.

"I'm blind, girl. Not stupid."

"So you're still a shinobi, then."

The response of that soot-soaked, greasy mug, was to scowl.

"Tell me, can a shinobi, _do this?"_

He held up a hand and pressed his thumb and index finger together. For a moment, nothing happened. But only for a moment. Then Karin gasped. No one paid her any heed whatsoever The bar patrons had long since turned their attention away from the enigmatic pair, the bespectacled woman in a black cloak and the filthy blond haired man who looked as though he might kick the bucket at any moment.

As such_-aside from some small killing intent-_they missed what happened thus.

Then a different force gripped Karin, one no less powerful than the first, but aimed at her, not anything else. It gripped Karin cruelly about the throat and lifted her so her feet barely touched the ground from where she sat. She gawped openly, unable to understand what was happening, unable to comprehend, and desperately conflicted as to how to do so. The force gripped her even more tightly, closing his windpipe. Karin choked, kicking out and finding nothing but the chair beneath her now. Forced to cease the assault, her verbal tirade silence, her hands pulled at her throat, but there was nothing there to grip, and no way to fight it.

_'W-What is this?'_

The man who had slumped himself did not honor her with a response, not at first.

Then he smiled; lacking any humour at all.

"This little ability of mine," He began slowly, his voice lacking the alchoholic slur, casting off his drunken mannerisms, "Is what got me kicked out of my village when I was only just a boy. This, was what gave some overzealous friend of mine, the idea to blind me. Can you understand that, Karin? Can you understand how horrific it is to be blind, to be unable to see, to use the sight that you so daily take advantage of?" Karin could barely even see him now, so she did empathize with him, in a sense. Black spots were crowding out her vision as her oxygen-starved optic nerve began to falter.

She understood but felt no relief when the man's terrible grip loosened and she fell the centimeter or so that she had been raised off her chair. Cool air rushed into her lungs. She coughed as though retching, feeling pain all along her windpipe. Over the sound of hacking and wheezing, her mind reeled. What kind of jutsu had he used? There wasn't even the slightest inkling of chakra behind it. How was that possible? How could it be, that she couldn't feel any chakra from him, even now?

Karin hadn't the strength to speak. Three thoughts echoed against the empty void in her mind as the last vestiges of the stranglehold flung themselves to the winds. The first was that this individual, this nukenin, this Uzumaki Naruto, was so much more that meets the eye. The second, was that she was beginng to understand the anomaly of which he spoke of; possessing little to no chakra, and failing utterly at nearly all jutsu during his academy days.

The third, was that she was completely and utterly terrified of him.

Was this some kind of kekkai genkai? No, it was more than that. It had to be. Now that she trained her sixth sense upon him, she did sense _some_ chakra in him_-likely the only reason he perform some, if any, jutsu-_but it was a cold, bitter lake of ice to her senses, a complete and utter contrast to the void that she sensed within his coils. This second prescense, this other, trapped within him, could use chakra. But he, at least in theory, could not.

She'd have time to hypothesize later.

And then, she was free. Choking, gasping, wheezing for breath. Unable to speak for lack of oxygen, she rasped out a desperate plea for mercy. Instead, she found her chin turned upward, beckoned by a single digit blade that burned brighter than the sun itself. Her vocal cords were red raw. She could not find it anywhere in her to applaud the excessive use of forse, nor could she find it in herself to condemn him for nearly strangling her with what appeared to be two fingers.

All she saw, in the rigid set of his jawline, was a great and cleansing hatred. Though his eyes were darkened and dimmed beyond filthy bandages, she sensed somehow that it was not just his eyes that were staring back at her. It was as if his very being was radiating some sort of _force,_ and that force was exerting a pull, and that pull was somehow drawing her in, leaving her competely and utterly fascinated.

This, then, was the man that she had been sent to retrieve? This almighty being that had nearly snuffed out her life with only a finger? This man, who, under all that dirt and grime, was probably no older than she? Really she was only doing this as a favor to him; not because she cared about the fate of some poor, despondent old drunkard. Only, Uzumaki Naruto didn't look even slightly intoxicated anymore. She couldn't even smell the sake on his breath, and she'd been _certain_ of it until a moment ago. Had her master truly been childhood friends with this...irregularity?

_'Just who or what are you, Uzumaki Naruto?'_

"That depends." Lacking any sort of slur, he answered her unspoken question. "Who's asking?"

_'Did he just-_

...read your mind?" The one-time shinobi had steepled his hands together and laid his head in them. The scowl dripped from his face like water, replaced by an expression of which she couldn't quite discern. He folded his arms. Karin couldn't help it. She flinched. Naruto arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. He stole one last sip from his ale. Years of despondency and destitude seemed to slide off his shoulders in that instant, and he straightened in his seat.

"Yes." He began softly. "Yes, I did."

"But how?" Karin couldn't contain her curiousity any longer. "No jutsu could possibly-

"How familair are you with the Sith?" Naruto asked, leaning forward. His sightless eyes seemed to probe her somehow. It was disconcerting. A blind man shouldn't be able to do things such as this. And yet her superiors honestly wanted to recruit him, this one-time resident of Konoha? That village had been wiped off the face of the map years ago, thanks in part to petty squabbles and power struggles.

"And what, pray tell, are the sith?" Karin found her curiousity aroused at this.

Naruto frowned.

"Would you believe me if I told you there are other worlds, beyond our own?" Naruto sounded wistful all of a sudden. "Pardon me. I'm being too broad. Picture this, if you will; Entire dimensions, unexplored realms, just waiting to make contact with one another. What might happen if, say, those realms were to meet? What if an artifact was left by a denizen of one such realm?" He paused, staring at her expectantly. How he managed to pull that off without eyes, she'd never know.

"I'm afraid that'd be a bit of a stretch."

"It's no stretch." Naruto shook his head. "By chance, I happened upon such an artifact in my youth." He flicked a finger, and Karin felt her throat twinge in painful memory. "I gained this ability and many others when I stumbled upon something." He must have known she'd been holding her breath, for he exhaled his. "In the Scroll of Sealing. To this very day, I regret opening that scroll," and here his words took on a more hateful edge, "but in the end, it opened my eyes. The secrets contained within that item were sufficient enough for me to learn what it was that I had been blessed with, and what others had not."

"And what did you learn?"

"I've learned that peace is nothing but a lie," Naruto quoted." There is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me." He paused, his tone modulating downward from the darkened glee to which it had risen. He needed several seconds to calm himself before speaking again.

"That, is the code of the Sith."

"You seemed...quite taken on it." Karin admitted.

"I did, didn't I?" Naruto's tone turned wistful, his blind eyes seemingly staring off into space for a moment.

"..."

"Very well." Naruto inhaled deeply, drinking deep of the pungent aroma in the bar. "Let us barter then, miss Karin."

"I beg your pardon?" Karin blinked.

"How much time do you have?" Naruto asked suddenly. "I'd like to barter. I'll share some of my knowledge with you, and in turn, you will tell me what it is that you want from me, without fault, and without fail." He didn't phrase the last part as question, Karin realized with a shudder. It was as simple as: _you will tell me what I wish to know now, or I will kill you where you stand_. And he would, she wondered at the absurdity of it all.

"Have you the time?" Naruto asked of her once more.

"A bit." Karin conceded. Technically she shouldn't feel guilty about lying. Which she wasn't. She'd been given strict instructions. Return with Uzumaki Naruto, or don't bother coming back at all. If a long-winded tale was the worst of what she would have to weather, if it would secure his loyalty then she soldier through it. She would endure it, like any other shinobi would, and she _would_ see her mission fufilled.

"Wonderful." Naruto smiled at that, the first true smile she'd ever seen from him. His teeth were pearly white she saw, despite his disheveled state. It made her wonder if all of this had been just an act for her benefit. She'd been sent to recover what her superirors thought to be the "sage of Konoha", win his loyalty somehow, and return from her mission. All in the course of one month. She really hadn't the time to sit chatting with her potential contact. She needed to debrief him, convince him, and get him moving before another recruiter came to snatch him up, forcibly or otherwise.

War was coming, and here she was, sharing a drink with a man who could just as easily strangle her without laying so much as a hand on her. He'd walk out the door as if not a thing had happened, and they'd all be none the wiser. Her master would send someone else in her stead, and she, Karin, would be chalked up as yet another casualty of the war that was yet to come.

Naruto pressed both elbows into the table, and swept a grease-soaked palm through his hair. Karin felt her vision dim for a moment. When her gaze refocused, she found that she was staring at a very different version of Uzumaki Naruto; because he was no longer the shit-faced drunk that he'd appeared to be mere moments before. Gone were his sweaty and stained robes, restored to pristine blackened glory, and a strange hilt was clamped to a waist high belt that adjourned his waist. Likewise, the bandage on his eyes remained, but they had been thoroughly cleaned, his skin and visage having reclaimed healthy, chiseled proportions.

_'An illusion?'_ Karin wondered at it, trying to wonder when it was that she had first been deceived. Had it been from the moment she'd walked in?

She glanced about, wondering how it was that she had failed to notice. None of the bar patrons seemed to be fazed in the slightest. Granted, most were to absorbed in drinks or drunken orgies to even consider the possibility of what lay in their mids, but still. Karin couldn't help but to sulk. She'd long since prized herself for being able to see though _even the most powerful genjutsu._

To be fooled in such a manner...

...it was humiliating.

He finishes running his fingers through his hair and smirks darkly.

"It all began on the last day of the academy...

**A/N: MWAHAHAHA! Naruto as a sith! Beware Naruto-verse! BEWARE!**


	2. Origin

**Origin**

Uzumaki Naruto had just stolen the Scroll of Sealing.

He had outpaced his puruers with ease-as he always had-and now he sat down to admire his handiwork. Grinning from ear to ear, he unfurled the scroll, eager to peer into the contents that lay within the dusty confines that had been left untouched for decades. He opened it, with bated breath. Nothing happened. What could be heard were those few creatures of the night that prowled this deeply in the forest. And still, he waited.

There was a surprising lack of the dust he had anticipated. No matter, he mused. As long as he could learn at least one of the forbidden techniques hidden within, maybe then he would at long last receive the recognition he so rightly deserved. Taking a flashlight between his teeth, heedless of attracting attention to himself, he began to rifle through its spacious content.

"Let's see, the first techinque is_...what?"_

He blinked slowly, his eyes opening and closing within an infinite slowness. What was this? There wasn't anything pertaining to the jutsu he had so ferverently sought. Instead of finding knowledge pertaining to forbidden techinques, he found a name, his name, actuallyt._ Strange._ Why would his name be inscribed upon the scroll of sealing? And what were these others that were inscribed next to it?

It was a letter, Naruto realized.

_'This is..._

A letter with very specific instructions, most of which, were addressed to him. Whomever had written said letter had a strange right-handed scrawl to their writing, and there were places in which he could hardly make out one syllable from the next. They, whomever they were, wrote even worse than him. If not bordering on outright illegible. The kanji were blurred and blotted in places, but...

As he read onwards, he felt his mind growing numb. He felt his nails dig into his palms.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you're reading this dear, then, unfortunately, I, Kushina Uzumaki, am dead. I also know that if you're reading this, then you're hurting. And if you're hurting, then maybe what I'm about to say will remind you of something, something very important. I love you. I love you so so SO very much. I know that might not be enough, I know that you wish that we'd been there and I wish your father and I had the chance to say it to you more often. _

_Also, in case you don't know, you're the vessel of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Your father has sealed it into you. I'm writing this letter to you with my dying breath, and I really wish I could explain, but I can't, and for that, I'm sorry. I am so very, very sorry. We never wanted this for your Naruto. I thought you might be able to live a normal, peaceful life, but it seems that won't be the case._

_You might even be angry at me. And if you are, that's alright. I want you to use that anger, Naruto. Take it and make it your power. Your strength. Don't let anyone treat you as anything less that what you believe you are. I've lived by these words all my life, and, hopefully, you will too._

_Peace is a lie. There is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me._

_You're special son. You always have been. You always will be, without or without me. You are not as alone as you might think. There are others like you, you just have to know where to look. Also, I hope the holocron contained within this scroll will be of some use to you. (As well as whatever else you might be able to get your hands on)_

_I'll say it once again:_

_I love you._

_ Remember that and keep these words with you, always._

_Mom._

_ P.S: Tell old man Sarutobi I want my lightsaber back =D._

"That's it?" Naruto blinked rapidly, dumbstruck by it all. "After all this, that's it?"

It was the final straw. Weeks of fear, hunger and fatigue, on top of years of doubt and disillusion suddenly brought Naruto's fragile edifice crashing down. He had done all he could do, and there was simply nothing left in him to give. He felt his knees lurch beneath him and then he toppled forward onto his hands and knees. So it was true then, after all. He'd had parent's. They'd loved him.

"No." He whispered.

_"No..._

All this time he'd secretly hoped, secretly dreamed, but to be denied any real knowledge of his parents...

It was then that his hand brushed across something rectangular in appearance. Nestled next to it was something that vaguely resembled a cube. His fingers brushed across it in idle curiosity. It prove to be the worst and best mistake of his life. Suddenly, and without warning, the cube came alive in his hands. Splaying a golden-red light about the clearing, it left him reeling as dozens upon dozens of images and obscure languages flashed through his eyes.

"What are these...!"

It was in that instant that he heard the screams.

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_

Little did Mizuki know that he had orchestrated his own demise. He had no way of knowing, really, that he had been found out. His plot discovered, plans undone, the wrath of an ancient civilization mere seconds from being brought down upon his head. So absorbed was he in his "interrogation" of Iruka Umino, that he did not notice the sound creak of branch and vine as a figure settled into the canopy just above his head.

Someone snarled; it was a deep throaty sound.

_**"Don't you fucking touch him!" **_

Mizuke paused, his smile flickering for the briefest instant.

_There. _

Standing upon a nearby bough, the Scroll of Sealing wedged firmly in a hand, was Uzumaki Naruto. The academy student glowered down at him murderously. Both eyes were reddened and bloodshot, as if he'd only just finished crying, which, in all likelihood, he had.

He'd been made for a fool. All this time, he'd wondered why he'd been shunned, not just by the other children, but by the village itself. They'd treated him like trash, no, less than trash. Always avoiding him, always thumbing their noses at him. He'd wanted to belong so very badly, and for what? To this? To this misbegotten rabbble of scornful and wretched people? Who, all the while, had strung along him with breadcrumbs and lauded their own ignorance over him, never guessing, never knowing...

_...until now._

"Give me the scroll, Naruto-kun." Mizuki held out his hand.

"W-What?" his rage evaporated, replaced by confusion.

"Just give it to me." Mizuki's words were both harsh and hypnotic. "That is, unless you want Iruka to get hurt?"

"You lied to me." Naruto accused, caught off guard. "Iruka-sensei had nothing to do with this!"

"Figured that out on your own, did you?" The chunin sneered. "Now then, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Naruto looked upon Mizuki and he saw the epitome of all his suffering and torment, personified in this spiteful creature that called himself a shinobi. Where had those thoughts come from just now? Certainly not the mind of a fourteen-year-old boy. But the longer he stared at him, the more the hatred intensified. He could hear Iruka's words pleading with him, begging him to run from this man with his honey sweet smile and outstretched hand...

_**Liar**._

The word burned like a brand in the back of his mind. He recoiled against it, then examined it more closely. What possible reason could bring Mizuki to attack Iruka-sensei and why, for that matter, would he? Somewhere, somehow, he hoped this wasn't real. But no, this was no illusion. Mizuki was standing over Iruka-sensei, hands slimmed with the blood of his superior, of Naruto's teacher. Iruka Umino yet lived, but the sight of the blood caused something wrenched at something deep within his chest. No. No, why would Mizuki possibly...

_**Traitor.**_

Abruptly, his mind flooded with images.

_"Iruka just wants you to become truly strong, Naruto-kun."_

_**Deceiver.**_

_"I'll tell you a secret."_

**_Murderer!_**

Mizuki mistook his silence for something that it was not.

It would prove to be a costly mistake.

"If that's the way you want it, then." Mizuki managed a half-turn, a silver iris reappearing over his shoulder as he palmed the giant shuriken strapped to his back. "I'll just-

_"I said don't touch him!" _Naruto screamed, and when he screamed, something happened. Something wonderful. Something terrible. Something so horrible that, for a moment he was almost giddy, and that disgusted him. In the instant that he cried out in protest, wishing-no, demanding with every living fiber of his being that Mizuki not harm Iruka, the air began to boil between the two of them.

Naruto hadn't any rhyme or reason; because he hadn't a clue as to what he was doing. One moment he'd been standing there, helpless and impotent. The next, a wave of cleansing hatred flowed through him and he flung his hands forward. All the pain, all the suffering, every travesty and hardship that he'd ever endured flowed through him in that instant and emerged as raw power.

The result was spectacular.

His ears rang, such was the energy he released. The forest floor buckled beneath him; branches snapped and trees tore. Mizuki gawped wordlessly as the a wall of earth and debris roared over him; and then he was no longer earthbound. Iruka flung up a hand before his face, lest the onrushing destruction consume him as well. When it didn't, he warily lowered the limb and bore witness to a spectacular sight.

Mizuki was gone.

In his place, a hand jutted from beneath what had once been a tree. Now, it was blackened and twisted by the arcane force that had wrested it from its roots, the once proud oak served as the final resting place for the traitorous chunin. For a terrifying second, Iruka didn't know what to make of it. Then returned his attention to the baffled boy who stood above it all, his gaze locked unflichingly upon the ruination that surrounded him.

"Naruto...what have you done?" he asked.

Naruto's only response was to turn his attention toward Iruka.

"Are you alright, sensei?"

"W-What?" Iruka blinked, taken aback by the sudden concern. "Y-Yes, its just a few minor injuries."

"He hurt you." Naruto answered blankly, his sensei still recovering from the shock of it all. "You're bleeding."

"And you killed a man!" Iruka shouted! "That's something to be concerned about, too!"

Naruto didn't even bat an eyelash at the remark

"Yes, I killed him." He replied dully. "What of it?"

Iruka opened his mouth to condemn his student and-

**_"I can't believe this."_**

* * *

_(In the present)_

"I can't believe this." Karin interjected.

Naruto chuckled.

"And what's not to believe?"

"That you grew up sad and alone." Karin countered. "And yet, looking at you know, you're nothing like this pitiful little boy you've described to me thus far." She pushed up her glasses further from her face. You say you're career is over, isn't it?"

_"Retired."_ Naruto countered.

"And your friends?"

A sorrowed look crossed his visage.

_"Expired."_ Naruto conceded at last. "Most of them feared me to begin with, but, after Mizuki's...accident..."

"Honestly! Don't tell me you killed them, too!"

"Heavens, no." Naruto waved her concerns away. "I am a gentleman, Karin-san."

"And yet you crushed a fellow shinobi beneath a tree." Karin shivered.

"Ex-fellow shinobi." Naruto countered darkly. "He was a traitor. He used me, he threatened Iruka, and for that, he perished."

Karin paused to take a sip of her drink at that.

"Just...who are you?" She swallowed, shuddering at the mere mention of Mizuki's death. "Even as a child were you truly that cruel?"

Naruto laughed hoarsely, caught in the beginning of his tale.

"Do you find this amusing?" Karin accused.

"Hardly." He dimissed her accusation. "Back then, I wasn't even a shadow of what I am now."

"And what are you now, exactly?" Karin prodded.

Naruto smiled.

"I am a fly in the ointment, a whisper in the shadows, and also, a very old, old man. More than that you need not know." The smile didn't quite reach his bandages. "But back then I was young, and as such, I was also very, _very_ foolish." He dabbed a hand to his bandages. "How do you think it was that I receive this wound, hmm?" He paused, and Karin felt like he was actually looking at her beneath the bandages.

It was an eerie sensation.

"Shall I continue?" He asked presently.

Karin frowned.

"Please, do."

And so he continued.

**A/N: Well, now, I wonder what fate befell oru favorite blond? I suppose you'll have to keep reviewing until the chapter, or, until my eyeballs wither and fall out...although, being a skeleton, I have no eyeballs! SKULL JOOOOOOKE! YOHOHOHO!**


End file.
